The Fool
by Deadly-yet-Beautiful
Summary: This is a one shot fick based on the Song "The Fool" by Lee Ann Womack. Ron's Wife runs into Ron's old GF Hermione Granger. The person Ron is in love with.


This is just a one shot story I decided to write after listening to this song on my dad's computer. I tried to make it as realistic as possible. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing to do with the Harry Potter stories. The only thing I own in this story is the plot and any Character not in the Harry Potter Books.

In case u don't know the _italics_ mean someone is talking and anything that is **bold** is the song lyrics.

* * *

**The Fool**

It was around 7 pm when I walked out of the rain into the Three Broomsticks to grab a quick drink before heading home to my husband and family. I sat down at the bar and ordered a Scotch on the Rocks. Looking around I noticed that the pub was relatively empty for 7 o'clock on a Friday night. That's when I noticed her. The cause of all my misery. It's not her fault, I doubt she ever meant for anything like this to happen. But she has the right to know. I stood up and made my way over to her booth in the corner. _"Miss Granger?"_ I asked.

**You don't know me but I know who you are**

"_Hi, I don't mean to bother you, but there's something I need to speak to you about."_

**Mind if I sit down,**

**Do I look familiar if I don't well I should,**

**I'm sure you've seen me around.**

"_Is it alright if I sit down?" _Hermione Granger studied me closely for a moment before nodding her head at the chair directly across from her. _"Thank-you,"_ I told her as I sat down. _"I'm sorry miss, but could you please tell me who you are and what business you could possibly have with me." "Oh, yes, forgive me. I'm certain I look familiar." _Miss Granger studied me again before stating, _"No I'm sorry I don't believe I do and I have never forgotten aface before." "Well, I know for sure you've heard my name," _I told her, _"although we've never been properly introduced. My name is Scarlett Rose Weasely. I'm Ronald Weasely's wife." _I clearly stated as I held out my hand in introduction.

**I know you've probably heard my name,**

**Though we've not been introduced,**

**I'm the fool in love with the fool,**

**Who's still in love with you.**

Miss Granger, soon to be Missus Malfoy, shook my hand while exclaiming, _"Oh yes. The last time I spoke with Harry he told me that Ron had gotten married. How longs it been now? One… two years? How's Ron doing? You be sure to tell him hi from me." "Yes, Ron and I have been married for two years now. Our daughter Amanda Jane is 6 months old now. But unfortunately, Miss Granger, that is not the reason I came over here tonight." "Please, call me 'Mione. Everyone else does." "Fine, call me Rosie. But, look, Hermione. There's something I must tell you. If you have a minute I'll buy you a drink. Rosemerta another scotch for me and a …?" "Butter Beer." "And a butter beer for Hermione, please."_

**If you have a minute I'll buy you a drink**

**I've got something to say**

i waited for Rosemerta to bring us our drinks before saying what I know had to be said. _"I know this might sound crazy. Even as I say it I know that it does. But Ron is still in love with you. Last night in his sleep I've heard him call out your name." "Well Rosie I'm sure that it was just a coincidence. We were on so many terrifying adventures during school I'm sure he was just having a nightmare." Unfortunately, 'Mione I know that is not the fact. If it had been the first time that's what I would have thought to, but he's done it before. I know that it is hard to believe the facts and face the truth. But no matter how much I love Ron, I have to admit that he is still in love with you."_

**This might sound crazy but last night in his sleep**

**I heard him call out your name,**

**This ain't the first time he's done it before,**

**And it's hard to face the truth,**

**I'm the fool in love with the fool,**

**Who's still in love with you.**

"_I have always been taught that love is a fragile emotion, and I'm trying with all my might to hold Ron and mine's together. But it's not easy holding onto my dream of a love filled marriage and a happy family. Especially when Ron's holding on so tightly to his past with you. He is constantly judging me like I was you and comparing my decisions to what you would have done."_

**I know love is a fragile thing,**

**And I'm trying hard to make it last,**

**But it ain't easy holding onto the dream,**

**When he's holding onto the past.**

By this time Hermione was looking at me like I'd suddenly grown two heads. Her disbelief for what I just said was evident in her eyes. I stood up and put on my coat placing money for the drinks on the table, right before leaving I turned around to address her one more time. _"Mione, I didn't come here tonight with the idea of putting you down and making you feel low."_

**Just one more thing before I go,**

**I'm not here to put you down.**

"_I know that you no longer love my husband, and I'm just stating the facts. I've seen you around with Draco and I can see that you are both very much in love. I understand that is the reason Ron broke up with you and Harry has lost contact with you. But even after these five years since you and Ron split up he still loves you, but his love for you is breaking my heart in two."_

**You don't love him and that's a fact,**

**Girl I've seen you around,**

**But you hold his heart in the palm of your hand,**

**And it's breaking mine in two.**

"_I just thought you had the right to know. That I am Ron's wife but no matter how much I love him, he's still in love with you. I guess you could say I'm a fool who fell in love with a fool."_

**Cause I'm the fool in love with the fool,**

**Who's still in love with you.**

With that I walked out of the small pub in Hogsmeade, and as I heard the door close behind me the tears I'd been holding back began to slowly trickle down my cheeks. Although the rain had stopped, the ground was still sodden and muddy and a cool mist clung closely to the dirt roads. Now that she knows the truth I will no longer feel guilty trying to make him love me. I looked up into the cloud covered night sky and say softly to myself before walking down the ally towards home, _"I'm the fool, in love with the fool, who's still in love with Hermione Jane Granger."_

**I'm the fool in love with the fool**

**Who's still in love with you.**

**

* * *

**Well there you have it. It turned out better then I expected. I think it was a sweet little love story no matter how sad. Well please review. 

Luv always Mara


End file.
